Shining Light
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: Her mother followed the light where the sky meets the sea to her father. And now it's her turn. And she follows it straight to a thief from the Isle of the Lost
1. Chapter 1

When I was very little, my parents took me for a walk along the beach of our home island, Motunui. My father Maui, demigod of the Wind and Seas, sat me on his broad shoulder while my mother Moana, the Chief of our tribe, walked beside us.

What? You didn't know?

After my mother became chief of our people and showed them that voyaging was essential to our way of life, the friendship she formed with my father when she was fourteen grew stronger as she grew older and he joined her on voyaging expeditions. Over time, that friendship turned to love.

Some time later, I was born.

Anyway, the sun was setting, causing the sky to turn a burnt orange color. Mom took me from Dad before sitting where the water kissed the shoreline. After Dad sat down next to us, she let me sit down in front of her. I giggled because of the way the ocean tickled my feet when my mom got my attention.

"Do you see the light where the sky meets the sea, minnow?"

I looked to where she had pointed at the sunset. The light was shining across the ocean brightly. It almost looked close enough to touch.

I looked back at Mom with a smile. "Yes Mama."

She smiled. "I followed the light to my destiny, which was to restore Te Fiti's heart and show our people that voyaging is a part of who we are."

Dad cleared his throat pointedly, to which Mom rolled her eyes playfully. " _And_ , I suppose, to find your father."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "You _suppose_?"

He wrapped a burly arm around her shoulders before pulling her closer and nuzzling the side of her face. I smiled as I watched them together. Something that I've always admired about my parents was the bond they had with each other. Two people from completely different worlds managed to find a deep and passionate love in each other. Deep down, I wanted that. I wanted what my parents had with each other.

Almost as if she was reading my thoughts, Mom placed both hands on my sides before lifting me up so I could stand on my own, causing me to look up at her.

"If you follow the light where the sky meets the sea, minnow, it _will_ lead you to your destiny. And maybe, just maybe, it will lead you to the person whom you are meant to spend the rest of your life with."

I looked away from Mom to look back at the sunset. If I have to follow the same light that my mother followed to find the person I'm supposed to become, then that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Mom's hold was loose enough that if I darted forward just a little bit, I could easily break free. I only managed to take a few steps before Dad's large hands wrapped around me and pulled me back to him and Mom.

"Easy there Little Wave. You don't need to worry about who you're going to be, or who you're going to be with for a long _time_."

Mom chuckled. "Sometimes time flies in the blink of an eye. You should know this best if all."

Dad grumbled before holding me closer. "That doesn't mean I _have_ to think about when she grows up."

She chuckled before reaching over and gently holding the left side of my face with her hand. "When the time comes, you'll be ready to follow the light and the challenges it brings. I know you will."

I looked back at the horizon where the sunset was slowly disappearing. Mom was right. Soon I'll be ready to face what Destiny had in store for me.

Soon, but not now.

I am Malia of Motunui.

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Flashback-**

 _I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the alter with my best friends; Mia, daughter of Milo and Kida; Tate, son of the Mad Hatter and Alice; and Esme, daughter of Esmeralda and Phoebus. Besides when I become chief, this was the most important moment of my life._

 _Fairy Godmother stepped forward with her wand in hand. "The four of you know the weight of what you're about to do."_

 _The four of us nodded. "We do Fairy Godmother."_

 _"You know there is no going back what's the spell is cast?"_

 _I looked at my best friends, and they looked at me before our hands joined._ _"We do."_

 _Fairy Godmother smiled. "We gather here to witness these four children leave their childhood behind, and take the ultimate oath to their prince."_

 _Her wand began to glow. "May the first of the guard step forward."_

 _Mia took a deep breath before letting go of mine and Tate's hand and stepping forward. She walked towards Prince Ben, our best friend - well, at this point he's practically our brother - before grasping his forearm._ _"I, Princess Mia of Atlantis, daughter of King Milo and Queen Kida, swear my fidelity to Prince Ben of Auradon, son of King Adam and Queen Belle as the first of his guard."_

 _Ben smiled. "I accept your vow of fidelity."_

 _Fairy Godmother placed her wand on Mia and Ben's joined hands. And when the wand's glow died, they pulled away from each other to look at the tattoos that bound them together, the same tattoos that would go on our right arm; the blue atlantian crystal to represent Mia, and a crown with a rose wrapped around it to represent Ben._ _"May the second of the guard step forward."_ _Mia backed away and Tate took her place, clasping Ben's forearm with his hand. "I Tate Hightopp of Underland, son of Alice and Tarrant Hightopp, swear my fidelity to Prince Ben of Auradon, son of King Adam and Queen Belle as the second of his guard."_

 _Once again, our prince smiled. "I accept your vow of fidelity."_

 _Fairy Godmother rested her wand on their hands, and just like Mia, when the glowing died, Ben now had a top hat under Mia's crystal to represent Tate, and the ginger had both the rose wrapped around the crown and the blue atlantian crsytal tattooed on his right arm._ _"May the second in command of the guard step forward."_

 _I took a deep breath before semi-confidently walking forward. As I grasped Ben's forearm, he smiled reassuringly, and I began to speak. "I, Malia of Motunui, daughter of Chief Moana and the Demigod Maui, swear my fidelity to Prince Ben of Auradon, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, as the second in command of his guard."_

 _The prince smiled before squeezing my hand. "I accept your vow of fidelity."_

 _When the binding magic ran through my veins, it honestly tickled more than it hurt. And when we pulled away, three tattoos decorated my arm. The rose wrapped around the crown, the atlantian crystal, and the top hat. A quick glance at Ben's forearm showed me that the symbol of Te Fiti's heart now rested below the top hat. As it would on Mia and Tate's arms._

 _I stepped back as Fairy Godmother spoke again. "May the future Captain of the Prince's Guard step forward."_

 _Esme walked forward and took Ben's forearm confidently. "I, Esme of the Court of Miracles, daughter of Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda, swear my fidelity to Prince Ben of Auradon, son of King Adam and Queen Belle, and my brother in all but blood, as the Captain of his guard."_

 _Ben smiled widely. "I accept my sister in all but blood's vow of fidelity."_

 _Fairy Godmother's wand glowed for the last time, and the tattoos represented each of us individually now decorated Esme's arm, and a gypsy tambourine now rested under my representative tattoo on Ben's arm as well Mia and Tate's. For me since for obvious reasons my tattoo didn't appear on my arm, so Esme's tattoo was underneath Tate's top hat tattoo._ _With Esme officially placed as Captain of the Prince's Private Guard, the ceremony was over._

 _We were now magically obligated to protect Ben no matter what._

 **-End of Flashback-**

I fiddled with my necklace, which was nearly identical to my mom's save for the green fish hook design embedded in the center, as I leaned against the pedestal for the King Beast statue - it's officially King Adam, but a lot of people still call him Beast - that was in the courtyard of Auradon Prep with Tate and Mia as I waited for Esme and Ben.

Esme and I met our first year at Auradon Prep. We had a lot in common, both being homeschooled up to that point, she in the famed Gypsy Clan the Court of Miracles and myself on Motunui. We both preferred the jeans, shirts, sneakers, and boots look to the stereotypical dresses, skirts, and high heels most of the other princesses in Auradon wore. So needless to say we hit it off right away.

Shortly after becoming friends, Esme introduced me to Ben, Mia Thatch, and Tate Hightopp. Esme had deep friendships with the three of them that has been there long before I met them. Her and Ben's friendship was born because Phoebus was in charge of security for the ruling family of Auradon, so Esme and Ben were raised together as brother and sister since they were little. She met Mia and Tate the same way, via the Court of Miracles since she travels with it during the summer.

Anywho, it was the last few days of summer before classes started. And every year since our first year, Ben, Esme, Tate, Mia, and I always met up at the King Beast statue. But this year, they were late.

Why?

Apparently, Tate was reading my thoughts because he pulled his pocket watch out of his leather jacket before frowning. "Hm, did Esme finally kill Audrey and Ben's helping her hide?"

Mia's fingers ceased fiddling with the blue crystal necklace that was worn by her people and looked up from her book. She pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose and brushed a lock of ivory white hair from her face. Like us, she preferred the much more casual look to the regular wear of Auradon Prep's student body. "Well, seeing that she shares our mutual dislike of Bratty in Pink, probably and hopefully."

I rolled my eyes at my best friends just as pair of hands clapped twice, and we looked up just in time to see the King Beast statue transform to his form before Queen Belle broke the spell. Only three people alive can do that.

I looked to my left to see Esme and Ben walking towards me, smiling.

"As fun as taking out the epitome of bratty and pink sounds... No, I did not."

Ben nudged her shoulder with his. "She's not that bad Ez."

As Esme rolled her eyes, Tate sighed. "Benny I speak for all of us when I say we love you, but we can't wait to see the day when that statement bites you in the butt."

Snickering, the three of us pushed off the pedestal before walking forward to meet them. As Tate and Ben greeted each other with a bro-hug, Esme wrapped me in a hug of her own before whispering 'Hi' into my ear. She released me and wrapped her arms around Mia. After she released her and hugged Tate, Ben gave Mia and I a bear hug before smiling his signature boyish grin.

"How was your guys summer?"

Mia smiled. "Fun, I kicked Kion's butt in sparring!"

Kion is Mia's older brother, who, like her parents, I again met on several occasions.

Tate grinned. "Awesome! Dad finally showed me how to properly cut the shape of a sun hat!"

Being the son of The Mad Hatter, it wasn't surprising that the ginger inherited his father's passion for hat making. I've seen some of his work, and I can say he certainly had a career set up for himself.

Any who, as I thought back to my summer, a smile of my own bloomed across my face. " _Mine was fun too. We spent most of the time on the water. Oh, and Great GranGran says to all of you Talofa, ma atonu e faamanuia e le tina Tina ou aso."-"_ Hello, and may the Mother Island bless your days."

 **(Author's Note: Fun fact, the language that was spoken in Moana was the Tokelauan language. Unfortunately I couldn't find a way to translate it - if anyone knows a way to please let me know - so after doing a bit of research I learned that another language that was commonly spoken around the Polynesian Islands was Samoan. So that is the language I will be using for Malia and anyone else from Motunui. Again, if anyone knows a way to translate English to Tokelauan please let me know and I will change it to that.)**

The future King of Auradon, the gypsy, the hatter, and the nerdy princess smiled. Mia was the one to respond though. "Tell her merci, and may the Mother Island bless your days as well."

Suddenly, a proud smile crossed Esme's face as she looked at Ben. "You have to tell them!"

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

Ben shook his head. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Come on Ben, this is Malia, Tate, and Mia... Your personal guards? Nos Amis? They're not going to tell anyone."

Tate raised an eyebrow. "Tell us what?"

The future King sighed before smiling. "You're right."

Esme smirked. "Yes I am."

I huffed. "Tell us what?!"

The two shared a look with each other before Esme gave Ben an encouraging smile. Ben smiled back and squeezed her hand in thanks. It never ceases to amaze me on how close they were and how strong the bond between them was.

"I've decided on what my first decree will be."

Mia gasped excitedly as she pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose. "That's great Ben! And it is...?"

He took a deep breath. "I've decided that-"

"Benny-Boo!"

We all immediately tensed up when we saw girlfriend-zilla known as Audrey running towards us, which was impressive considering she was in heels.

Esme groaned. "Evasive maneuvers."

Tate smirked before throwing an arm around Ben's shoulders. "Sorry Audrey, emergency Prince's guard meeting. Bye now!"

We walked almost to the point of sprinting to the dorms. And after we all were inside, we stopped to catch our breath. During which I looked at the closed doors before looking back at Ben. "Remind me why you're with her?"

Our prince groaned. "Honestly she's not-"

Mia rolled her eyes. "-That bad, we know. Don't believe you, but we know."

Tate looked at Esme. "And I'm guessing you've given up trying to talk him into breaking up with her?"

The gypsy shrugged. "Eh, the sooner he realizes that he can do way better than her and she's as vain as the Evil Queen, the better."

As Ben rolled his eyes while we all nodded in agreement, a secretive look entered Esme's eyes. "Speaking of which..."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Not here, there's too many people that could listen."

Ben nodded before leading us to his room, and something that was a major perk as being his private guard, we all get our own rooms conjoined with his, each designed to fit the occupant. Esme's looked like the inside of a gypsy tent, Tate's a hat makers' office, Mia's was the exact copy of her room in Atlantis, and mine looked like my bungalow back home.

Once we were inside and Ben's door was closed, Mia, Tate, and I flopped dramatically onto the large four poster bed. While Mia and I sat up, our ginger friend stayed on his back before stretching and tucking his hands behind his head.

"So..."

Ben met his eyes before smiling. "What's my decree?

I nodded and crossed my legs under me as Esme sat next to me. Our prince sighed before leaning against one of the four posters of his bed. "Please don't freak out, and you guys absolutely cannot tell anyone. Even though I'm going to announce it when school starts in three days."

I mimed zipping my mouth shut before turning to Tate. "Open."

This was something we've done since our first year. Whenever we shared a secret with each other, we zipped our lips and Tate ate the imaginary keys.

Like always, the red head opened his mouth wide, and I threw the key inside. Mia, who was sitting next to him, did the same, causing Ben and Esme to smile at our antics before the former sighed. "I've decided to give the children from the Isle of the Lost a chance to live here in Auradon."

Tate shot up so quickly that he bonked heads with Mia. I on the other hand coughed as I momentarily choked on my own spit. Esme smacked me in the back a few times before it felt like I could breathe again. When I looked at her, her face a myriad of emotions, and I only managed to pick out partial amusement and worry.

Mia winced as she rubbed the area on the back of her head where Tate's head hit. "Well..."

The gypsy smiled. "I had a similar reaction. Of course I didn't choke on my own spit or smack my head on anything..."

I swatted at her shoulder at the same time Tate threw a pillow at her head, which she managed to dodge both. After glaring at her playfully, I focused on what she said. "How did the king and queen react?"

Esme winced. "They were... shocked to say the least. But it went a bit down hill when they learned exactly who's children he had in mind."

Tate and Mia sat up a little straighter as my eyebrows furrowed worriedly. I grabbed one of the pillow that my red headed best friend had thrown and hugged it to my chest as uneasiness swept through me. "Who are they?"

Ben and Esme looked at each other before our prince took a deep breath. "The son of Cruella Deville..."

The three of us winced.

"The daughter of The Evil Queen."

"Oh that's what you meant earlier."

Esme nodded as Ben continued. "The son of Jafar..."

For some reason, it felt like my necklace pulsated for a moment before settling back to normal. I looked down at it briefly before turning my attention back to Ben, who took another deep breath.

"And the daughter of Maleficent."

Tate's eyes widened to the point where I thought they were going to pop out of his head, a small squeak of fear escaped Mia, and the air left my body with a whoosh.

"MALEFICENT?!"

Ben winced. "Yeah."

The pillow was clamped even closer to me. Mia took a deep breath to calm herself before clearing her throat. "I guess it makes sense. If the kids of the worst villains on the Isle come here and somehow reform, then what's to say that the others can't?"

Our prince nodded. "Exactly. I brought up that point with Mom and Dad that the children aren't responsible for the sins of their parents and deserve a chance."

He's right. We aren't responsible for the things our parents have done, so why should the children from the Isle be?

Tate's head tilted slightly to the side. "And what do you have to say about this Cap?"

Esme sighed before tucking her knees to her chest. "It's a little close to home, really. Because a handful of Gypsies were liars, murders, and thieves, Frollo thought that that's how we all were. He didn't even think about giving us a second chance. If we make that same mistake with the villain kids, then we're no better."

She's right. And besides, maybe the 'VKs' can bring some new life into Auradon, new ideas.

Like Ben said, they aren't responsible for the sins of their parents.

What's the worst that could happen?


	3. Chapter 3

When the day finally arrived for Ben's first decree to be announced, there were some... complaints.

 _The children of our enemies living here?!_

 _We will never be safe!_

 _You're going to be King of Auradon Your Highness, not the King of Wonderland!_

We took it all in stride. After of course Tate corrected that it was actually Underland, and not Wonderland, our future King brought up the same point Esme brought up when they first told us, and that it would make us no better. That of course put people in a flustered state, and all complaints were dropped.

That didn't mean that there weren't any grumblings about it though.

Today was the day that the VKs arrived. Ben had sent over the limousine to the Isle about an hour ago, and know most of the school's population, including Fairy Godmother, was gathered outside to greet the new students, AKA see what pisses them off and make sure to never ever to that.

I straightened my spine when the sleek black limousine came into view. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ben, Esme, Tate, and Mia do the same.

Showtime.

The moment the limo came to the stop, two boys came tumbling out.

"AH! OW! STOP! YOU GOT EVERYTHING ELSE! WHY DO YOU WANT WHATEVER THIS IS?!"

The boy on the other end of the blanket slammed his foot on the other boy's chest. "BECAUSE YOU WANT IT!"

Unlike their two companions, the two girls emerged from the limo with grace. The purple haired one scowling down at the boys that were playing tug-a-war.

"GUYS! We have an audience."

Both froze before the boy that was standing up grinned innocently/not so innocently. "Just cleaning up."

He helped the boy that was on the ground up with slightly harsh 'get up'. I took the time to observe our new arrivals. Vaguely recognizing the same popped collar that Maleficent had, the purple haired girl was obviously her daughter. The shocking green eyes gave it away too. Next was the girl with sapphire blue hair. The apple themed jewelry and purse gave her away as daughter of the Evil Queen. The only person who could have been the boy who was on the ground for the tug-of-war fight parent is Cruella. Especially based on the similar color scheme when it came to the boy's clothes and the white hair with black roots. Next was...

Oh. My. Te Fiti.

The final boy was drop dead gorgeous! His skin was tan, and said skin covered very toned muscles which were shown off by the leather vest he was wearing. His hair was long and dark brown, almost black. And on top of his head was a red beanie. This must be the son of Jafar.

I was brought out of my - probably creepy at this point - observations by Fairy Godmother.

"Leave it like you found it... And by that I mean just leave it."

The gorgeous boy pouted before chucking everything back in the limousine, and that included the thing he and the son of Cruella Deville were fighting over. When he turned back around, our eyes locked immediately. They were deep brown...

Oh crap he walking over.

"Hello Foxy."

While one part of me blushed furiously - internally of course - the other half raised an eyebrow. Did he really just-

He quickly swept my hand up in his and brought it dangerously close to his lips. "The name's Jay."

He's not going to... He is.

Jay pressed a quick kiss to my knuckles. But even though I was now blushing both internally and externally, I smoothly pulled my hand away and smirked. "Malia, nice to meet you, and you're going to have to try just a tad harder than that."

His eyebrows raised in surprise before a wolf-like smirk spread across his lips. "Challenge accepted."

My own smirk widened for a split second when I realized exactly what he just said. "Wait no I didn't mean- that wasn't-"

Esme, Te Fiti bless my best friend, stepped forward with a diplomatic smile on her face. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. This is Fairy Godmother, our Headmistress."

Said woman stepped forward with a pleasant smile on her face. "Thank you Esme, and Hello children."

The moment Esme said 'Fairy Godmother', I noticed that the purple haired girl perked up. "The Fairy Godmother? Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo?"

"Bibbidi Bobbidei You know it!"

That's when things started getting a little... suspicious.

"Yeah, I've always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and that warm smile... and that sparkly wand."

Interesting how she kept mentioning the wand. I looked at Esme from the corner of my eye and saw that she noticed it too. When she saw me looking, she barely shook her head. So that meant wait.

Fairy Godmother smile. "That was a long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future."

I always thought the hand gestures were unnecessary. Anybody else?

Ben stepped forward with girlfriend-zilla Audrey, a charmingly boyish smile on his face. "It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben-"

Girlfriend-zilla cut him off with a squeal. "Prince Benjamin! Soon to be King!"

Esme rolled her eyes, but didn't have a chance to say anything when the blue haired girl stepped forward with a gorgeous smile on her face. "You had me at Prince... My Mom's a queen, which makes me a princess."

Audrey had a smile full of venom. "The Evil Queen has no royal status here. And neither do you."

I glared at the Daughter of Aurora as the blue haired girl's face fell. But before I could say anything, the skin around Tate's eyes darkened angrily.

Crap.

It's no secret that Tarrant Hightopp was slightly... off his rocker. But what some people seemed to forget is when an emotion as powerful as anger takes hold, he runs away with it. Tate inherited this trait. Now usually, it's fun verbally ripping into Audrey, but when Tate's eyelids go dark like that... he's not Tate, he's someone else.

Someone dangerous.

"You guddler's scuttish pilgar lickering shuckem juggling slunin' urp-pals, barlom muck egg brimni-"

Esme, Ben, Mia, and I spoke as one. "Tate!"

The red head took a deep breath, wheezing as his eyelids turned back to their original color. "I'm fine."

Ben and Esme gave Audrey, who was now hiding behind the former, a scolding look, or in Esme's case a scolding glare. Meanwhile, Mia and I rubbed our red head friend's shoulders comfortingly.

Not ceasing in her rubbing, the Atlantian Princess pinned the daughter of Aurora with a look so cold it would have made Queen Elsa proud. "That's really rich coming from the girl whose mother was raised by fairies away from any castle or crown until she was like, sixteen while the Evil Queen has been in the Royal scene for most of her life?"

A grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud spread across my lips. "Hey Esme, didn't Evil Queen married Snow White's father who was a royal?"

Esme's smirk was sadistic. " _Oui Mon Ami!_ And that makes the Evil Queen one, making her one. So, check and mate Audrey."

While Audrey's face turned red, the VKs looked at is with mixes of surprise and respect, to which I smiled at. "It's nice to meet you..."

The blue haired girl looked at me with a grateful expression on her face. "Evie. This is Mal, Carlos, and," A cat-like smirk crossed her red lips. "you already know Jay."

The heat from my cheeks came back with a vengeance as I looked at the other VKs. "Hey what's up. I'm Malia, and these are my sidekicks."

Esme raised a playfully eyebrow before sauntering forward. "Lia dearest, I believe it was you yourself who made me lead our merry little band."

She smiled charmingly. " _Bonjour_ , my name is Esme. This is Mia Thatch and Tate Hightopp."

The ivory haired girl smiled and waved. "Hi."

Tate waltzed forward with a wild grin on his face. He swept the fedora he chose to wear today - the boy literally has a thousand hats. I know because I've seen them all - off his head.

"Good morning sunshine! The Earth says hello!"

He dramatically bowed at the waist, earning a giggle from Evie, amused snorts from Mal and Jay, and a bewildered look from Carlos. When he stood up, his wild grin was subdued to an apologetic one. "I apologize for my outburst earlier, anger runs where anger runs, you know?"

Mal shrugged. "Don't worry about it, we've seen worse."

His grin returned… only to disappear as he rolled his eyes and waved a dismissive hand. "Bratty and Pink cowering behind Benny-Boy over there is Audrey."

Said girl smiled, although with how hard she was gritting her teeth, it looked more like a snarl. "Princess Audrey. Right Benny-Boo?"

While Ben smiled placatingly, I pointed my finger to my mouth in the classic 'gag me' motion, Esme mimed hanging herself, Mia pretended to shoot herself, and Tate mimed slitting his throat... which earned some chuckles from the VKs.

Fairy Godmother spoke with bemusement in her voice. "Ben, Esme, Audrey, Mia, Tate, and Malia will show you all around, and I will see you all tomorrow. Also, the doors of wisdom are never shut! But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00 and as you might have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

That being said, she turned on her heel and walked away with the Marching Band following her. With Audrey no longer clinging to him like a leech, Ben walked forward with a happy smile on his face. "It is so, so good to finally meet-"

Jay punched, albeit playfully, in the shoulder instead of taking the hand that Ben offered him.

"-You all."

He stopped at Mal, and you could see something connect between them. It took him a little bit, but Ben eventually found his words. "This is a momentous occasion."

Ben moved on to Carlos, extending his hand, which said boy took; and when Ben pulled away...

"Is that chocolate?"

Guess they took advantage of the sweets that were set up in there.

The future King of Auradon moved to Evie next. "As the day the two of our people begin to heal-"

"-Or the day you show four people where the bathrooms are."

Ben's boyish grin turned sheepish. "A little bit over the top?"

The purple haired girl smirked sarcastically. "More than a little."

Esme smirked, a mischievous glimmer twinkling in her dark eyes. "I told you to go with short and sweet."

Ben chuckled nervously, which in turn caused Mal to laugh along with him. "So much for my first impression."

The two stared at each other for a moment, and I realized why Esme had the glimmer in her eye. And looking at my other two best friends, I could see a similar glimmer.

Apparently, so did girlfriend-zilla. "Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter right?"

I raised an eyebrow before looking at Tate with a subtle sideways glance. "Tell me she isn't-"

"You know I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff."

The Underland native sighed and shook his head. "Yep, she is."

While I saw Esme groan and pinch the bridge of her nose, the two apparently natural born rivals continued their vaguely threatening conversation. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

Mal's response was as sharp as her eyes. "-Beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. And you know, I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening."

Smiles were now thinly veiled snarls. "Water under the bridge!"

"Totes!"

Painfully obvious fake laughs followed Mal's declaration, which were followed by a long and frankly dramatic sigh.

Esme stepped forward with a slight roll of her eyes. "As fun as this Fest of Awkwardness is... Ben? The tour?"

Said boy, who was as eager to walk away from this uncomfortable situation as most of us were, smiled gratefully. "Yes of course!"

Esme and Ben gestured for everyone to follow them. During the walk to the dormitories, we stopped by the King Beast statue that Esme, Ben, Tate, Mia, and I were standing at days before. And just like the last time we were here, the future King of Auradon clapped his hands together twice, causing the statue to change it's shape.

And that caused Carlos to jump into Jay's arms. Esme chuckled before walking over to the two boys. "It's okay Carlos. King Adam wanted the statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything's possible."

Mal, who waltzed closer to Ben, crossed her arms sarcastically. "Does he shed much?"

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, Mom won't let him on the couch."

The two locked eyes again, the same connection from before returning. I leaned towards Tate and Mia to whisper to them. "Can someone tell me why Audrey isn't breaking up with him on the spot? Cause it's kind of clear that there was something there."

Mia snorted. "Because she's a controlling and clingy word-that-rhymes-with-stitch."

I looked at the boys with a raised eyebrow and smirk. "What an adorable couple."

Jay looked at Carlos before unceremoniously dropping him. I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel, only to feel a now slightly familiar warmth immediately join me. I discreetly looked out of the corner of my eye to see the Son of Jafar walking side by side with me. As I felt heat blossom in my cheeks, I heard a hand clap behind us and - grateful for the distraction - turned to see Carlos trying to activate the statue.

"Don't bother, it only works for the Royal Family. I know, I've tried."

The boy with white hair and black tipped roots looked at the stature wearily again before jogging to catch up with Jay and I. Out of nowhere, the thief from the Isle suddenly placed a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks, for standing up for Evie earlier."

I looked Jay in the eye before smiling. "No problem, any chance to burn Bratty and Pink is one that I would take any day of the week."

Jay raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Where have you been all my life?"

I smirked. "Here, learning how to not fall for a boy's pretty words."

My shoulder shook off his hand and walked forward. By this time, the group was finally inside. And Mal once again brought up the subject of magic. "So... you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

I raised an eyebrow before looking at Esme through the corner of my eye. The gypsy's eyes were narrowed and this time, she nodded.

Questioning time.

"You guys seem really interested in wands."

All four of the VKs stiffened. But instead of the purple haired leader defending herself and her friends, it was the handsome boy besides me.

"Well... magic doesn't work on the Isle. And since Fairy Godmother's wand is pretty much the symbol of goodness, and some of our parents are famed for magic so..."

That's... understandable. "Makes sense."

While Jay nodded, Ben answered Mal's earlier question. "It exists of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us are just ordinary mortals."

Mal smirked. "Who happened to be kings and queens."

Esme smirked back, sarcasm heavily lacing her words. "Don't forget their precious princes and princess."

The two looked at each other before their smirks turned into grins, and I can already see an easy friendship already forming between the two.

But once again, Audrey butted in, wrapping Ben's arm around her as she did so. "It's true, our royal blood goes back hundreds of years."

My eyes rolled, and I smiled sarcastically. "Hey guess what Audrey? Nobody cares."

The VKs chuckled as Audrey spluttered. Meanwhile, Ben spotted someone on the landing above us, and successfully wormed his way from Audrey's grasp.

"Doug! Doug, come down."

The son of Dopey looked up from his clipboard before making his way down the stairs toward us. During which, I felt something brush against my shoulders and collarbone.

Jay looked at my confused expression with furrowed eyebrows, while tucking his hands into his vest pockets. "You okay?"

I shook my head and brushed the feeling off. "Yeah, I'm good."

"This is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedule and show you the rest of the dorms."

Ben's eyes wandered back to Mal. "I'll see you later, okay? And if there's anything you need, feel free to ask-"

I'm seriously going to put a muzzle on Audrey. Who's with me? "Ask Doug, Malia, Tate, Mia, or Esme!"

She and Mal shared another painfully obvious fake laugh and sigh before Audrey dragged Ben away. Doug stepped forward with a friendly smile. "Hi guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and..."

He trailed off when his eyes met Evie's, and you can see the hearts form in his eyes. "Heigh-Ho..."

The bluenette sauntered forward with a flirty smile. "Evie, Evil Queen's daughter."

The hearts in Doug's eyes stayed there for a few more moments before disappearing. "Okay so, about your classes... I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules for the Internet... And Remedial Goodness 101."

Mal, who along with the rest of the VKs gathered behind Doug to see their classes, raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, new class?"

A knowing look crossed the son of Dopey's face. "No, actually."

Doug looked at Esme, Tate, Mia, and I with the knowing expression still in place while the VKs looked at us with varying expressions of shock as the four of us grinned and waved mock-innocently.

"You four?"

The gypsy's grin widened. " _Oui_."

She pulled her phone out and began scrolling through her photo gallery. "It was during Ben's Birthday last year, Malia, Tate, Mia, and I got all the Spray Paint we could get our hands on and tagged the front of the school."

The tag was the Royal Crest, the sign that Ben was born under, and said boy's name. As Esme showed them the remarkable work the four of us did in one night, I grinned. "Even though we were paying homage to our Prince, Fairy Godmother thought that it meant we were straying down the wrong path, and created the class just for us."

I rolled my eyes at that last part, and suddenly noticed Jay looking at me with an expression of admiration and... something I'd rather not decipher right now.

Doug rolled his eyes fondly. "The prince's private guard everyone."

Esme playfully stuck her tongue out before smiling. Meanwhile, Mal looked at us with the same suspicious look from earlier. "Prince's private guard?"

Tate looked at Esme, who nodded, and began to explain. "Yup, we're charged with protecting Ben from anything that could be life threatening."

Our captain smirked. "Including bratty in pink clingy ass girlfriends."

Mal raised an eyebrow before looking at Esme with respect. "You know what? I like you guys. For now on, the four of you are on our team."

The gypsy grinned. "Sweet! And _merci_ Doug, but we can take it from here."

Said boy smiled. "See you later Esme."

With one last glance at Evie, he walked off, recited the Seven Dwarfs names under his breath. Esme suddenly clapped her hands together. "Okay then, Dorm time."

The VKs followed us up the stairs towards the dorm areas. And ironically, it was Mal who struck up a conversation. "So... who are your parents?"

Esme looked at her over her shoulder. "Esmeralda and Phoebus."

"Alice and the Mad Hatter."

"Milo Thatch And Queen Kida of Atlantis."

"Moana and Maui."

All four of the VKs looked at me with surprise, but it was Carlos who spoke. "Your Dad's a god?!"

I shrugged. "Demigod, but yeah."

The same gleam from earlier, the one when she was asking Fairy Godmother about her wand, Ben about magic, and us being private guards entered Mal's eyes. "So do you have the same powers as your dad does?"

On one hand, they could have an alternative agenda. But on the other hand, I don't want to isolate them from trust. "If Dad was a 'God' God, then maybe. But since he's just a Demigod, I haven't shown any signs of having his powers."

Which is technically true. I have felt little thrums of power here and there, but other than that, nothing.

By know, we arrived at the Dorm Halls. "Alright then, Mal and Evie, go with Malia and Mia and they'll take you to your room. Jay and Carlos, follow us."

Jay gave me a very obvious glance over his shoulder as he and Carlos followed Tate and Esme down the hall that went left. When I looked at Mal, Evie, and Mia, all three of them were both watching me with matching smirks.

Deciding to ignore it, I smiled awkwardly. "Follow me."

The two followed us down the hall that went to the right. When I opened the door, both had different reactions. Evie looked like she was ready to cry with happiness. "Wow, this place is amazi-"

Mal, not so much. "Gross."

That changed the bluenette's attitude. "I know right? Amazingly gross. Ew."

I leaned against the doorway and shared a look with Mia as we both raised an eyebrow while Mal looked away from her, and Evie let herself silently gasp in joy at the room. "If you want to change the color feel free to. And if you ever end up looking for Jay and Carlos, they're five doors down where you saw Esme and Tate take them."

Mal walked back towards the door. "Thanks for everything, see you guys later."

With that, she closed the door in our faces.

 **-Time Skip-**

"So what do you think?"

Esme, Mia, I were on the school's Dance Team, so we often practiced together in the ballet studio that was off the gym after classes were over to release some stress. Right now the three of us were sitting on the ground stretching while Tate sat against the wall drawing up some new hat designs in his sketchbook and Ben was leaning against the wall.

I sighed as I did the splits and reached for my foot. "I think that Evie and Carlos are sweethearts that probably shouldn't have been on the Isle on the first place. Mal is rough around the edges, and Jay..."

Tate looked up from his sketchbook and my ginger best friend smirked before raising an eyebrow. "And Jay what?"

I straightened before reaching for my other foot. "He's seems like the guy who's used to getting what he wants by any means necessary. I could sense the scoundrel in and... and..."

Mia smirked as she stretched forward from her splits. "I saw the way you were looking at each other earlier."

"So? He probably looks at every girl on Isle like that."

Ben shook his head. "The way he was staring at you is how our parents look at each other Lia, not like a dog looking for its next meal."

I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head. "It really doesn't matter. Besides, with how busy they're all going to be adjusting, how often am I bound to see him?"

Esme smirked. "Trust me Lia, I'd say that there's a good chance of you seeing him very soon."

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Tate snickered. "Your necklace is gone."

My eyes widened as my hand immediately flew to my throat. And like the ginger said, my beloved necklace was gone.

"SON OF TAMATOA!"


	4. Rewrite

**Hi!**

 **So I added two new characters and rewrite the first chapter. Check them out and tell me what you think!**

 **And I'll try to rewrite the other chapters as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee when.**

 **Love you all!**


	5. Rewrite Again

**Hello readers!**

 ***dodges pitchforks, rotten tomatoes, and any other flying projectiles***

 **I know it's been a while... And I am deeply sorry.**

 **Anywho, as you can see, I've rewritten this again. So I'll be re-posting the singing chapter here in a minute.**

 **Love ya all! I promise the newest chapter I've written will be up by tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 4

My teeth gritted together in a silent snarl as I stalked through the halls while following the directions Esme gave me. My mind flashed back earlier when I felt a brushing sensation against my neck and collarbone and to when Jay was tucking his hands into his vest pocket. That was probably when he snatched it.

To Lalotai if he's pretty, no one, and I repeat, NO ONE, touches my necklace unless I have given them permission.

My hand curled into a fist moments before it pounded on the door. "HEY!"

I heard muffled voices talking to each other. "... Think... for... you..."

A growl escaped my throat as my fist banged on the door again. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Footsteps could be heard walking towards the door. Moments later, it opened to reveal the reason why I was so mad in the first place.

Jay got a good look at my face before smirking and leaning against the door frame. "I'm getting the sense that you're angry about something."

My teeth gritted as I smiled/snarled sarcastically. "Gee, how can you tell?"

I cut him off with a glare before he could reply. "Give it back."

His eyebrows furrowed in mock-confusion. "Give what back?"

"What you stole."

Jay's head tilted to the side. "Are you talking about your heart? 'Cause I'm still working on it."

The hand that wasn't already clenched quickly curled into a fist. "I'm not talking about my heart, although good luck gettin' to that."

That last part I mumbled, but based on how his smirk widened, he definitely heard me. "Then you'll have to be a _little_ more specific. I stole a lot of things today and may need to refresh my memory."

"I'm talking about my necklace. During the tour I felt something brushing against my neck and collarbone _and_ saw you tuck your hands into your pockets immediately after."

" _Oh_ , you mean this."

Jay reached into his vest pocket, and sure enough, my necklace was soon dangling from his fingers. As soon as I made a move to grab it, he pulled it back, smirk still in place. "What are you going to give me in exchange?"

I raised an eyebrow in rage. "Excuse you?"

The thief from The Isle held his hands up in surrender. "Easy Tiger, that's _not_ what I meant."

He held my necklace out to me, and I snatched it away before he could change his mind before re-clasping it around my neck, still glaring at the thief. "Don't do something like this again."

Jay tilted his head, smirk widening ever so slightly. "Had to get your attention some how, didn't I?"

An unwanted heat rose in my cheeks. "I- you- GAH!"

I stalked away from the doorway while quietly grumbling to myself, ignoring the chuckles that followed me. I rounded the corner and came face to face with my best friends.

They gave me a once over before smirking. Tate tilted his head to the side. "So how much are we betting on how long it takes Malia to kill him?"

Mia pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Knowing our favorite girl from Motunui? I'm putting twenty bucks on a week."

I growled as my teeth gritted even more. "He thinks so smooth that every girl's bound to fall at his feet. He's such a- such a-"

 **(Author's Note: Yes, there will be singing. But just because it's Disney doesn't mean they're all going to be Disney songs.)**

Malia:

 _Supersta_ _r_

 _Where you from,_

 _how's it going?_

 _I know you_

 _Got a clue, what you doing?_

 _You can play brand new to_

 _All the other chicks out here_

 _But I know what you are_

 _What you are, baby_

Mia:

 _Look at you_

 _Gettin' more than just a re-up_

 _Baby you_

 _Got all the puppets with their strings up._

 _Fakin' like a good one_

 _But we call 'em like we see 'em_

 _We know what you are_

 _What you are, baby_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _Oh, womanizer, oh_

 _You're a womanizer, baby_

 _You, you, you are_

 _You, you, you are_

 _Womanizer, womanizer_

 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You got me going_

 _You're oh so charming_

 _But I can't do it_

 _You womanizer_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, a_ _h_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You'll say I'm crazy_

 _I got you crazy_

 _You're nothing but a_

 _Womanizer_

Esme:

 _Daddy-O_

 _You got the swagger of a champion_

 _Too bad for you_

 _You just can't find the right companion_

 _I guess when you have one too many_

 _Makes it hard, it could be easy_

 _Who you are_

 _That's just who you are, baby_

Mia:

 _Lollipop_

 _Must mistake her, you're the sucker_

 _To think that she_

 _Would be a victim, not another_

 _Say it, play it, how you wanna?_

 _But no way she's ever gonna_

 _Fall for you_

 _Never you, baby_

Esme, Mia, Malia

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _Oh, womanizer, oh_

 _You're a womanizer, baby_

 _You, you, you are_

 _You, you, you are_

 _Womanizer, womanizer_

 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You got me going_

 _You're oh so charming_

 _But I can't do it_

 _You womanizer_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You say I'm crazy_

 _I got you crazy_

 _You're nothing but a_

 _Womanizer_

 _Maybe if_

 _We both lived in a_

 _Different world_

Esme Mia

 _Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer_

Malia:

 _It would be all good_

 _And maybe I could be your girl_

 _But I can't_

 _'Cause we don't_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _Oh, womanizer, oh_

 _You're a womanizer, baby_

 _You, you, you are_

 _You, you, you are_

 _Womanizer, womanizer_

 _Womanizer_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You got me going_

 _You're oh so charming_

 _But I can't do it_

 _You womanizer_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

Malia:

 _You say I'm crazy_

 _I got you crazy_

 _You're nothing but a_

 _Womanizer_

Malia, Mia, Esme:

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Boy don't try to front, w-we_

 _Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_

 _You're a womanizer_

 _Oh, womanizer, oh_

 _You're a womanizer, baby_

During the duration of the three us singing with Tate following behind us, we made it back to the ballet studio. And once again, Esme raised an eyebrow. "So what's your plan?"

"Avoid Jay by any means necessary."

The gypsy sighed. "I know I've already shot you down once already mon amie, but here it goes... you do realize that we have Remedial Goodness with them for our last class, right?"

 _Crap._

 **-Time Skip-**

After dancing for a couple of hours, on the way back to my room, Esme chuckled before squeezing my shoulder. "Hey, I'll be right there with you, and so will Mia, Tate, and Ben. No sweat."

I smiled, knowing that if there's one thing can I can most definitely count on, it's my best friends.

"You're right."

"Yes I am."

At this point, we were back at my room. Esme and Mia slung an arm over my shoulder before pulling me into a side hug while Tate hugged us from behind.

"We'll see you later Malia. Say hi to Tia for me."

I smiled at my best friend. "Of course, see you later Esme."

With a final smile and shoulder squeeze, the gypsy, the hatter, and the nerdy princess turned before going into their respective rooms. After they disappeared inside, I sighed before before going into my room, and was immediately greeted by my roommate.

I smiled as the tiny pig adorably leapt off the bed before scurrying towards me, her hooves sending small amounts of noise around the room. I dropped to my knees just in time for her to jump into my arms for a cuddle.

"Hi Tia! Yes I know... Mama missed you too!"

Tia was my pet pig that I was allowed to bring with me to Auradon. I know that Mom had a Hei Hei the chicken - the actually feathery animal, not the wimpy person. Although Hei Hei is pretty wimpy even by chicken standards - with her when she was on her journey, but seeing how many times said chicken almost died but survived on dumb luck alone, I wasn't going to take any chances.

Especially if that chicken turns out to be anything like Hei Hei.

Besides, pigs proved to be better cuddle buddies. Especially Tia.

With my beloved pet still in my arms, I stood up from the carpet and made my way over to my bed. After plopping Tia down, even though the moment I sat down she immediately was back in my lap, I laid on my back to stare at the ceiling. I felt Tia's hooves pitter-pattering over my torso before she stuck her nose in my face. Giggling, I gently pushed her nose away from my face, only for her to circle a spot on my tummy before plopping down and curling up.

My fingers absentmindedly stroked Tia's course fur as I continued to stare up at the ceiling. Thanks to dance practice with Esme and Mia, I've cooled down somewhat. Unfortunately my emotions were still not so silently at war with each other. On one hand, I knew that the VKs weren't going to switch over to the good side the moment they crossed into Auradon. But on the other hand, no one touched my necklace unless I gave them permission to do so.

Still though, converting them to the good side isn't going to happen in one week. I know that It's going to take time and patience. _A lot_ of patience.

Especially when one of them happens to be drop dead gorgeous.

"Tia, never get involved with boys. They do weird things to your heart, stomach, and make your cheeks go warm. It's not a pleasant feeling!"


	7. Chapter 5

The next morning, I kissed Tia's head before pushing her off me and jumping in the shower. When I came back down, my piglet was gone. Knowing Tia, she was either went back to sleep under the bed, my pillow, or somewhere underneath the bed sheets.

With that being said - or is it with that being thought? - I frowned. I really need to take her out more often... Maybe after classes I'll take her for a walk around the grounds.

Slipping my clothes for the day on and taking my hair out of its messy bun, I grabbed my schoolbag and slung it over my shoulder before walking to the door. "Bye Tia, Mama loves you!"

Quietness answered me as I closed the door behind me. I turned and came face to face with Mia. My ivory haired friend smiled before squeezing my hand. "You got this."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. _Get it together Malia. What are the chances of you having Jay in any class besides Remedial Goodness?_

With that small 'confidence boost' smiled at my best friend before the two of is made our way down to the dining hall.

 **-Very Brief Time Skip-**

"Malia?"

We turned to see Evie and Mal coming down the stairs and smiled.

"Hey Guys! How'd you sleep?"

The way that their eyes widened and the slightly panicked look the two shared between didn't go unnoticed.

Evie gave me a nervous/gorgeous grin. "We slept fine, thank you. I don't think my bed back on the Isle was that soft, and the things my mother had in her castle were in slight better condition than anything else."

A frown began tugging on my lips. "Better condition?"

Somber expressions leaked onto the two VKs faces. Mal was the one who answered, voice cold. "We don't have a lot of the same stuff on the Isle that you guys have here. And if we do, it's in pretty bad shape."

Mia and I shared a look, but said nothing. When we came to the dining hall, we led the two girls through the foodline and then to our usual table. Ben and Esme were already there, talking lowly to each other in French.

During the duration of our friendship, Tate, Mia, and I have watched how close they were and how powerful the bond between them was. We all hoped that they would get together, but they only saw one another as brother and sister.

Ben looked up and smiled as the four of us sat down. "Good morning! How did you sleep?"

Besides, it's obvious that he's crushing on Mal hard... even if he doesn't know it.

The blueberry princess smiled before giving Ben the same answer she gave us, minus the better condition part. Audrey showed up and dragged Ben away. And just as Ben grinned apologetically, a body sat itself down next to mine. I looked to see Jay, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Morning Tiger, sleep well?"

I raised an eyebrow at the thief before taking a bite of my apple, saying nothing as I chewed slowly. To which he raised an eyebrow back. "You're still mad about your necklace? I thought the people here were all about forgiving and stuff like that."

I held up a finger as I chewed and swallowed. "First off, am I anything like the usual goody-two shoes around here?"

Jay looked me up and down before smirking. "Definitely not."

"Didn't think so. Second, no. I'm not entirely mad."

The thief along with Esme, Tate - who arrived with Jay and Carlos - and Mia looked at me in shock.

Now I know what you're thinking, last night I was raging over Jay stealing my necklace. But at one point I also said that I knew that the VKs weren't going to switch over to the good side the moment they crossed into Auradon. So, I decided to be the bigger person, take a page out of Queen Elsa's book, and let it go.

"Just being mad at you isn't going to do jack-shit."

Well... kind of the bigger person.

Jay, along with my friends, raised an eyebrow. "So you plan on getting revenge?"

I grinned coyly. "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I'll say I'm planning revenge when really I do nothing and watch you grow paranoid. Maybe I'll prank you someway. Or maybe I'll do nothing because like you said, we Auradon kids are supposed to be all about forgiveness and all that shit. Really it's a 'play with your psyche kind of thing'. Oh, and to answer your previous question, I slept fine, thanks."

I took another bite out of my apple and took a moment to savor the looks of respect from the VKs.

"Are you sure you're not from the Isle?"

My eyes went to the daughter of Maleficent before grinning and winking. "Pretty sure."

Everyone gave me one last look - the VKs with respect and my friends with exasperation - before digging into their respective meals.

After a while, Mal looked at my bag with a raised eyebrow. "Is your bag supposed to be moving like?"

My eyebrows furrowed as I looked down at my school bag, and saw that it was indeed moving. I heaved it into my lap and peered inside...

...only to yelp and immediately snap it shut.

Ignoring the looks from everyone else at the table, I set my bag by my feet before pulling the stow away out.

"Tia you naughty girl? What do you think you're doing?"

My beloved pig oinked adorably before digging her nose into my palm, something she always tried to do to get out of trouble.

Key word being tried.

"Is that a pig?"

I looked up at the blueberry princess before grinning awkwardly and adjusting my pet so her butt was in the crook of my elbow. "Yeah... This little stow away is Tia. Ben managed to pull a few strings so I could bring her with me from Home."

Tate took Tia from my arms. "And now our dear piece of bacon somewhat serves as the mascot for our merry band."

Mal raised a confused eyebrow. "Bacon?"

My ginger headed friend grinned wickedly. "Yup."

What my beloved pet did next surprised everyone save for my friends.

Tia leaped out of Tate's arms, scurried across the table, and snatched the piece of bacon from Mal's fingers before scurrying across the table and jumping down into my lap, the shocked looks from the VKs following her

Esme sighed exasperatedly. "No matter how cute that is, it's still so wrong."

Carlos looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "How is it wrong?"

The gypsy smirked. "Bacon is pig meat. Our dear Tia over there is eating her own kind."

All besides my best friends eyes went wide with shock as they looked to where my beloved pet just disappeared to. Smirking to myself at the looks of their faces, I continued to eat my food right up until the bell rang, signalling that breakfast was over.

Tate stood up from the table and stretched as I put Tia in my bag with a few more pieces of bacon that should hold her over for a while. "Okey dokey then. Jay and Mal, your first classes are with Esme and I. Evie and Carlos, go with Mia and Malia, you have the same classes too."

As he and Esme left with Mal and Jay, the thief once again gave me a very obvious look over his shoulder. Which once again, tried my best to ignore.

We walked through the halls until we made it to our first class, which was English, taught by Miss Wendy Darling. Evie and Carlos followed Mia and I inside and sat in the two chairs that were next to ours, which we both plopped down in with a slouch. As Mia pulled out the book she was reading, Miss Darling looked up and eyed our poor posture with disappointment... to which I responded to by grinning and waving cheekily.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the two VKs looking at me with raised eyebrows and a touch of respect. "You guys really like breaking the rules, don't you?"

Mia looked up from her book and at Carlos with a smirk. "Technically, we're bending the rules, not breaking them."

I grinned before cutting in. "And we've discovered that life's no fun if you don't, you know, live a little. Even if that means bending the rules."

The touch of respect grew in their eyes just as the bell rang and Miss Darling called the class to order. I tried to pay attention to what she was saying, but I couldn't help but think back to breakfast. I watched Jay, Evie, Mal, and Carlos as they ate, and the portion sizes they chose were a little bigger than normal, and they ate their food almost in a way as if they were never going to see food again. My mind went back to what Evie and Mal said earlier out of my mind. Bad conditions? I mean, whenever I managed to catch a glimpse of the Isle whenever I was at Ben's castle, deep down I kind of knew that living condition couldn't have been great considering that the Isle is a prison.

And was King Beast doing anything about it?

No, he wasn't.

"Am I boring you Malia?"

I looked up to see Miss Darling looking at me with a raised eyebrow. To which I responded with my usual grin. "You? Boring me? Never!"

 **-Time Skip-**

I said goodbye to Mia, Evie, and Carlos before heading to my next class. On the way, a now familiar voice called out to me.

"Hey Tiger, wait up!"

My teeth gritted together as I turned on my heel just as Jay caught up to me. "What's up?"

He came to a stop in front of me with a grin. "Nothing, Tate said to find you since we in the same class next."

 _I'm going to kill that ginger haired fiend._

I sighed. "Come on then, Math's this way."

We walked in silence. But after a while, I felt Jay take my arm in his hand. "I didn't peg you as a tattoo kind of girl."

I looked and saw that he was looking at the tattoos on my arm. "Those show my commitment to the Prince's guard. But my people are kind of famous for their tattoos."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "No?"

I took my phone out before pulling up the Photo Gallery. "Roughly half the tribe gets them at some point. Some take weeks, others take months, some even take _years_. It really depends on how big."

The thief's eyes went wide as I scrolled through the pictures of the traditional P'ea tattoos of my tribe. "Damn."

I grinned. "I know. Painful to put on, but the results are so worth it."

Jay raised and eyebrow. "How are they put on?"

My grin turned into a grimace as I thought back to all the tattoo ceremonies I've seen. "You lie flat on your stomach or back, and the artist taps the needle into your skin."

He gagged and shook his head. "Nope, nuh-uh, never! Not even if you offered me the biggest score ever!"

I smirked. "I don't know, you'd look good with tattoos."

The moment the words left my mouth, heat burst in my cheeks. Jay raised an eyebrow in my direction before smirking. "Well thanks Tiger."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, trying to ward off the heat in my cheeks. "Zip it."

The thief chuckled, and we continued walking to class in silence. After we made it to the classroom and I sat in my usual spot, Jay sat next to me and leaned back in his chair. "So how's your pig? You said her name was Tia?"

I looked down at my bag where my beloved pet was snoozing. "She's good, she pigged out - no pun intended - and then passed out during my last class."

Before Jay could respond, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. After we were instructed to continue with the lesson from yesterday, I noticed Jay looking at the math equations in confusion.

"You okay?"

The thief looked over at me before smiling tensely. "Yeah, I'm good."

I kept watching them as he continued to stare at the math problems in utter confusion. A knowing smile crossed my lips as I turned in my chair to face him. "You don't know what any of this means, do you?"

Jay sighed before sitting back in his chair and rolling his head to look at me. "Not a clue."

I chuckled before scooting closer to help him. "So what you want to do is-"

That's how most of the lesson went on, me helping him and him slowly starting to grasp the concepts. A lull in the tutoring had the thief sitting back in his chair with an exhausted sigh. "We never had to do shit like this on the Isle."

I grinned. "Wish I went to the school on the Isle then."

Jay raised an eyebrow. "But you're so good at this."

This time I slumped in my chair. "Just because I'm good at math doesn't mean I like doing it."

The thief chuckled before looking at me with a grin. "Fair enough."

His grin was different from the other ones I've seen so far. This one was softer, more genuine. And once again I felt my cheeks heat up. I stood up from my chair and didn't look Jay in the eye. "I'll talk to the teacher about me tutoring you."

I didn't look back as I walked to the teacher's desk.

 **-Time Skip-**

When we walked out of class, Jay stuck his hands in his pockets before turning to look at me, a tiny grin slowly spreading across his lips. To which I responded by raising an eyebrow. "What?"

He kept watching me silently for a few short moments before speaking, grin widening ever so slightly. "I think I'm wearing you down."

I stopped before crossing my arms. "And just what gives you that impression?"

When he stopped, his grin was now a smirk. "You offered to help me instead of letting me sink in there."

I scoffed and kept walking. "Don't read too much into it, it's the right thing to do."

Jay shook his head, the same infuriating smirk still on his face. "At breakfast you said you weren't like the other goody two shoes here, so your definition of 'the right thing' is probably different from most. And yesterday you said I had to try harder... Well Tiger, I intend to."

I looked away so he couldn't see the emotions on my face. My mind went back to what Ben said last night, about the way he looked at me was the same way our parents looked at each other.

Still though, if the suspicious way Mal was acting yesterday, and said girl and Evie's reactions when Mia and I asked them how they slept was anything to go by, they might have an ulterior motive.

I mentally sighed. This was getting way too complicated way too quickly.

I masked my thoughts by rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Come on, we're going to be late."

 **Author's Note: Long time no see everyone!** **Someone asked if this was going to continue into Descendants 2... I am happy to say that yes it will.** **Especially after seeing both the old Descendants 3 teaser and the Under the Sea teaser.** **Also, after watching Descendants 2 for the umpteenth time... I decided on who I'm pairing up with who.** **I'll let you guys guess what couples I have in mind.**


End file.
